Dragon Ball Z: Code Red
by GaleWords009
Summary: Set 6 months after the Cell Games, a new threat arises but this time, Android 17 and 18 are the targets for a terrorist organisation determined to rule the world. But what do they need the two Cyborgs for?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball**

**Z**

**Code Red**

_**This is a Non-Profit fan-fic**_

_**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball GT is owned by Funimation, Toei, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

* * *

**Chapter**

**1**

**Infiltration**

It was hard enough trying to claim the nerves down, especially for someone who deemed himself a brilliant scientist specialising in Bioengineering Cloning whom is funded by top-notch war criminals of now a defunct corporation...or in other worlds a secretive world dominating army for that matter.

However nervous Dr. Brown is about giving his daily report, he knows along the lines how impatient his employers are with the incoming results of their clone army production.

In fact they demand way to much from him and other Scientist, the way Brown sees it.

"It's for a given fact, they will not understand the key thing we need, to success with the next batch, but they must know what we need if they allow me to explain" he said to himself just as two armed soldiers in Black (Head to toe, with their face masked with a sort of gas mask like Helmet) came in to escort the tensed Professor to the war room.

Before Dr. Brown as they entered the war room, five figures in black suits, each with a badge insignia of two red serpents each crossing each other a red sword on stood around a table where a map of the world lay before them.

The five men looked at Brown with cold, calculating eyes, studying the Professor thoroughly like hawks on a porch.

"Dr. Brown, your report on the clone army" asked one, his head clean-shaven, a scar run down across his face on the right and another on his left eye covered with a patch.

"Everything is going according to schedule general Reeds, but..."

"But what Doctor, speak" this time a woman spoke up, judging by her neat and tidy appearance like that of an organised Business woman, her tone of voice showed she is quick to anger and very impatient.

"We are missing one thing to make sure the next batch can function without malfunctioning like the earlier ones" Brown replied, despite shivering in fear of his least most favourite of the five that employed him and his team, General Yavaan as she calls herself.

"Explain to us then Doctor, what is it do you need to make sure our army to full work without failure?" spoke General Reeds.

"We need a Conductor, a source of unlimited power to amplify the clones to work far longer then 10 minutes"

"And you expect us to send our small band to scour the world for this sort of energy, an energy you speak of that doesn't even exist nor will ever happen, why not conjure up a storm to allow an endless mount of this energy you seek Doctor?" said Yavaan

"Well General, to answer your questions, even if we did use the source of nature, you must understand, such chance of it is 1 to 100, nature itself is unpredictable..." said Brown.

There silence among them, each deep in thought. What was this loony thinking the majority had in mind, this sort of request to them seems ridiculous, where are they going to find such conductor?

Though it then occurred to General Reeds that the only one far insane then this scientist they hired for their world conquest would have Known of such source...but that man had been dead as far as they know.

"If you are talking about former Red Ribbon army head of the science division department, forget it Brown, that man has been dead for how long I can remember, and not one of us in the day of the Red Ribbon Army could even find his laboratory or any traces of it anywhere, not even Commander Red could find it" spoke Reeds.

"yes of course no one can, Dr. Gero has always been one for secrecy, though only a few have known about"

"and the few you speak of?" asked one of the generals whom stood out among the rest, as he appeared more animal then man, a grey wolf that stood like a human being (not that it was strange to them, as they are people on earth that seem that way, anamorphic beings they are known as)

"How about the owner of Capsule Corp.? I hear he would know much about Dr. Gero." suggested Dr. Brown.

"of course, it could be possible he knows him, far more than us"

"Then there is are next phase of action, we are to capture Dr. Briefs and bring him here for interrogation"

"What of his family, they would be good for leverage should the good Doctor refuse to answer our questions?" asked General Yavaan.

"Indeed, it would make interrogation a lot easy, send in Hashi and Misaki" said Yavaan, much to the displeasure of the others in the room.

"Don't you think it be too risky to send those two in on this mission, they mistakenly kill our targets, being the blood thirsty murderers they are?"

General Yavaan couldn't help but chuckle.

"General Caraway, you have forgotten, if it weren't for Dr. Brown, you wouldn't see how sane these two are without uttering anything related to their barbaric ways"

* * *

Hardly any light shone in this room, and it was the way they liked it, the two figures, had lived far in the dark since youth, as far as their memories served them right. To them the darkness was their friend, their ally and their weapon above even the sharpest of blades or the hardest punch they would deliver.

To them they are the darkness, the nightmarish fiends that would sprout from beneath the bed of their prey, ready to strike like twin Vipers, in a blink of an eye.

Deadly mercenaries they are, their blades thirsty for blood, their eyes glowing like that of a nocturnal animal.

Which would explain why in all of this organisation, they were kept in this room, locked from the world they once roam. They were dangerous...unstable...and blood thirsty.

But upon being brought here, this thing they put on them, had kept them sane for so long, sane enough to be civilised, not relentless murderers they are, this sort of strange device that has long been aching in the back of their minds, should their of will power try to avail over the control they are under.

The sound of the stainless steel door opening, the lock being unlocked, had given them no reaction to pay any attention of whom would be entering their room. Only then did a flash of light caught their attention.

How they hated it each time they did this, these...weak and pathetic leaders that had taken them in by force. But they did them a favour...they didn't go in easily without a fight, killing the few that tried to man handle them was the biggest blow to this organisation, having to lose nearly a quarter of the suppose best soldiers here, how they enjoyed the blood that splatter across them, the smell and taste of it was the best of that time before being put down by a mere stun gun.

The sound of high heels rang in their ears each step it took and there before them stood the woman whom they know her as Yavaan.

"I apologise for, disturbing your alone time, we have a mission for you two, that requires nothing more but stealth this time" said Yavaan, the two assassins remained silence, their eyes, filled with peak interest on this...mission they must carry out.

"You are to bring in this man and his family back to headquarters for interrogation, alive and unharmed, kill anyone else that stands in your way, guards, Civilians I don't care, if it feeds your lust for blood then all the better" said Yavaan, as she threw before them a pile of Photographs.

The two looked over them, eyes studying the features of their targets they are to capture.

* * *

Over at west city, in a room of capsule corporation. Bulma had just gently as possible placed the now sleeping Trunks in his crib, before taking to the window.

It was a lovely day outside, yet it would be far more lovely if Vegeta was here. The short stock muscle-bound saiyan prince had taken leave for a month in space for another ridiculous amount of training.

She didn't understand him at times, but could she expect, he was harder to get to know to ever since she broke off from her long time boyfriend now just friend Yamcha. Since the time the Trunks that came from a future where he only knew of terror, fear and despair, to warn them of the coming horrors that would come and the fact if Goku had died it would mean something else entirely.

It was during the brief time of Training right after breaking it off with Yamcha, did she and Vegeta expressed their passion of loneliness, it was a one night thing, and Vegeta wouldn't care about it nor the news that Bulma would be bearing the boy they see now.

But since after the long struggle of defeating Cell, and the departure of Trunks from the futre and no news of the stay two Androids, something has changed in Vegeta, something that caused him to finally see Bulma and the infant Trunks as the family he at first didn't care for but started to love.

Bulma at first thought Vegeta was getting a fever, till realising how much time he is spending with Trunks must have something happened between him and the Trunks from the future.

Just as she first lay eyes on Vegeta, she found it rather cute to see him get all mushy with their child. But then again, him being full bloodied Sayian she found his antics to a little...well...to much...or to put it simply, down right savage at best.

To better describe it, Vegeta wanted to send the Infant Trunks off in the wilderness to learn how to survive, much to the horror of Bulma and her Parents.

Bulma refused to have their baby be sent off somewhere. This of course leads the two to argue, before either one have the last say.

Of course it be in Vegeta's nature to leave, as he had the little understanding of how things worked around here on earth, though as hard as he found it difficult to live life as an ordinary human being, then Saiyan, Vegeta found it hard to show off emotion, it just to him wasn't in his nature to feel love. He explained it before, that the day a Saiyan is born, they are to be sent on their own, referring to Goku first came to earth as the infant meant to destroy earth.

He is saying it now, but in some cases while he looks to not care, he and Bulma had formed this strange sort of bound with each other just as it was for him and Trunks. After all he wouldn't leave earth for a month without saying goodbye in some way.

Bulma sighed, as much as she found Vegeta hard to bear, she can't escape the fact she loves him and cares deeply about him. In fact as she looks out the window now, she wonders, worryingly. Hoping he comes home safe and not getting himself into trouble (more or he would get himself into trouble).

A moment later, Bulma's mother came, as usual she was as perky and happy as ever as she came with the tray of tea in hand.

"Bulma dear, I made some tea, why not have a cup?" she offered.

"Okay mother" said Bulma accepting the offer, as she took hold a tea-cup and sipping a bit of the tea.

"You're worried about him aren't you dear?" asked .

"Yeah..." Bulma simply answered, continually sipping a bit more of the tea.

This is kinda of the first in a while she seen Bulma like this, counting the fact after she and Yamcha had broken up, it took a while to recuperate from the loss, but in the end the two remained close friends. This however is entirely different, and as a mother, it was her Job to rest assure her daughter to not worry so much.

"I wouldn't worry too much for him Bulma, I wouldn't bet anyone would try to lay a hand on him, his tough" said Mrs. Brief.

"You're right" said Bulma, her old energetic self kicking in again as she got up, placing her emptied cup on the tray.

"It's a beautiful day out there, I'd think I'll go out for a while, no point in waiting for that...that jerk to come home" she announced proudly, which relieved Mrs Brief.

"Now that's the spirit hun, while you're gone I'll take care of the baby for you" said Mrs. brief.

It was then suddenly, the door then burst force with a mighty blow, shattering in half. The two women jumped in fright as before them, Trunks woken and crying at the sound of the door breaking two, was a figure clad in Black, piercing eyes staring at them, his gaze striking around fear.

Bulma, couldn't help but look into the slowly approaching masked man's piercing icy blue eyes, nor could she try to move an inch of her body, to move back as he came closer.

It wasn't till later, Bulma realised way too late, she was frozen stiff like a statue, her arms and legs immobilised on the spot, it was the time both Goku and Krillin were frozen stiff as they mistakenly fell to General Blue's gaze.

"What is going on, I can't move" Bulma heard her mother, her voice in site of panic.

"Who are you, what is the meaning of this?" Bulma demanded, right before she felt her mouth numb, like an invisible hand had sealed it shut, sealing her month, only she could mumble, but the sound of her Mumbling was drowned by Trunks Cries.

As the figure came closer and closer, another one entered the room, this time it was a tall woman, far taller than Bulma is standing roughly near the same size as her partner, only short by a head, and with her, she dragged by the collar the unconscious form of Dr. Brief.

Realising too late, Bulma and her family were being kidnapped, and with no Vegeta here to deal with the threat, the employees and corporation guards nowhere to be heard, probably presume dead.

Stuck frozen with fear, not able to move, the Briefs were no more but ripe for the taking.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball

Z

Code Red

_**This is a Non-Profit fan-fic**_

_**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

* * *

**Chapter**

**2**

**Finding**

It annoyed 18 to no end, at first she didn't mind her twin brother 17 and his habit of driving to no where, the moment or so she had found him, standing in the same place where the Z-Warriors took their stand and fought with the monster Cell, but now being 6 months since after that day Gohan had with help from the others had put Cell down, it was becoming tiresome, she wished she could just fly than stay on the ground and sit back while 17 took the wheel.

Aside from 17's no sense of direction. She was missing the presences of 16, whom unfortunately could not be wished back to life, at least he had one sole purpose back then, find and kill Goku, now it was just on the road, seeing the world and all it has install for two cyborgs. Of course there was one other thing in mind that the world would have have for 18...Krillin...that poor, little shave and waxed man, had taken a liking to her, so much so he even did something nice for her. No not just once but twice.

Admittedly, she too was kinda missing him, but now she just wants some time to herself and a bit with her brother (who right is becoming a bit of a pain) before either of them decide to go on their own to find something worth doing besides what they were programmed for...

yes their original goal was to destroy Goku, but Goku being dead, means no purpose for them. No purpose...what could the two do, obviously 18 had it figured for her, to somehow muster a bit more courage to make a move on a hopefully waiting Krillin, but what of 17, aside from driving, he wondered what could he do now that he and his sister are immortal now, never to age or grow ill from diseases.

Surely enough the least thing he could do is being destructive...probably do some good around the world, after all he was honouring what the Z-fighters did, unexpectedly wishing him back and removing the bombs Dr. Gero implanted in them. In fact he could get angry at the Z-fighters for even wishing him back, when it just means hardly any fun other than playing bad boy across the country side and facing the so-called world martial arts champion Mr. Satan (oh how he would love to show the world what a huge fraud he is, probably find it amusing to see his fans turn on the man they thought their hero, their idol to look up to, probably even give 18 a laugh out of it)

"Pull over to the next exit 17" said 18 suddenly.

"Exactly why?" 17 asked.

"You know why, I need a new change of clothes, and I'm getting tired of all this driving around to nowhere" she said.

"Sure, if it makes you content for a while, I'll probably need to refill on fuel" said 17.

"Just pay for it next this time, I'm not going to bout my eyes on the next moron that owns a gas station" 18 added.

"Sure, I won't, but tell me something sister, exactly when did you become one to pay for something lately, even when the fact we're not even entirely much human any more?" asked 17, curiosity in his voice.

For once, 18 thought of it for a second, for one thing, being a terrifying cyborg made to kill, would instantly made anyone bend to your will and you would get away with it, now during the course of time she found herself doing something right for once.

"...I...I don't even understand any more...must be because of him" 18 answered, which made 17 chuckle at the thought of his elder sister, putting the blame on this "him"...

"So the reason behind all this is cause you're afraid he's think highly less of you for having a little fun with the humans that it?" he asked.

"Just shut up and drive" said 18.

"I honestly don't see how that small kiss you gave him made him take a liking to you" said 17 as he turned the wheel, taking the exit that 18 suggested.

* * *

It was the dampness and sound of pipe spouting a leak, that woke Bulma up fully, the moment her sense came back to her. While seeing nothing but black, she felt that her body wasn't bound to this strange force that had left her paralysed, as by mere reaction, she sat her self up. Another thing she felt was her mouth was gagged shut by cloth, leaving her only to muffle, her hands and feet bound by thick rope.

Another thing that came to her was that she is alone somewhere, her mother, father and most of all Trunks was nowhere around.

"_They must have placed us in different rooms, these freaks, how dare they barge in our house...Oh Vegeta you idiot, if only you stayed, instead you went off somewhere far in space...though it was my fault you took off to space...if only-" _

Her thoughts when they interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the wailing cries of a baby.

"_Trunks!?...Thank goodness, he's alive" _she thought with relief.

As she heard the sound of shoes clapping on to the harden stone floor, suddenly, Bulma felt someone had tugged her up by her shirt, forcing her up off the ground, the gag in her mouth being removed, and her blindfold untied from her.

There before her, she was in clutches of the same man, whose eyes, glowing in the dim-lit dampen room, still pierced within her very soul, the same fear that she felt the moment she first saw them, but the cries of Trunks averted her eyes to then see her only son, cradle in the arms of a woman, her blonde hair tied in a bun, her entire attire was no more but plain black, from heels, skirt and a blazer with medals pinned on the right side of her pocket.

Examining the person the woman, she looked of military brand, judging by the way the medal shows, heck to Bulma she looked like a general. Beside the woman, the man too was donned entirely of black and looked to be another general, but judging by the amount of stars he was several ranks higher than the woman cradling her child.

As she was in the grip of her kidnapper, the 5 star general came towards her, his face harden yet his eyes, like her kidnapper was just as piercing, if not seemed like through his gaze he could see right through you, can easily bring out something you wished never to unlock from the back of your mind.

"I apologise for the...sudden interruption me and my company had for you and your family Mrs. Briefs..."

"Yeah sure, interrupt the most important woman alive on earth buddy, but you'll be sorry for ever kidnapping me and my family..." Bulma began to smirk. "I will make sure of it, you'll regret ever doing it" the general couldn't help but mockingly laugh at Bulma's statement.

"Funny enough, your fool of a father had told me the same thing, that your alien husband would be coming to look for you and blow us all to kingdom come...quite a laugh it gave me till he mentioned the fact he was one of the brave but idiotic fools who narrowly fought and killed Cell...oh no, you see Mrs. Briefs while you and your entire family will do everything in your power to not tell us anything you know that we want to know, this alien, this Vegeta prince of this species we never even heard of, will never find you...I can assure you of that" said the man as he gave a nod to the head which promoted Bulma's kidnapper to let her go, then delivering a solid kick to her stomach.

Bulma coughed and grunted, as the pain aching on her stomach, so so it would have made her puke her insides out.

"You are lucky, Hashi, one of our most deadliest hit man, is just toying with you...you see he and his sister, love to toy with their prey before killing them...such insane manics they are, we had to create a device to have full control, right after the little incident we had...them freaks, having killed nearly are entire army of band mercenaries" said the general, his laughing sadistically, as he then knelt to where Bulma, still in pain from that kick, then picked her up by the hair.

"Now, Mrs. Brief, that was just a taste what will happen, when you don't give us what we want...you see, I'm not much for hitting women...I really am...but when I want something, I will do anything to get it and nobody, not even a woman or a child will stand in the way of it"

"Now if you and your family want be free, you are to simply tell us the whereabouts of Dr. Gero's Laboratory and we will let you all go...or if you refuse, your son gets the worst then what you did" said the general.

Bulma couldn't help herself but give out a weak chuckle, which promoted the general to then slap her on the left cheek.

"Dare to try me Mrs. Brief? I will give the order to kill the child, if it will let you talk, now tell us where it is" the General demanded, a cold yet calm demeanour tone in his voice.

"It's...not the...fact that you're all being funny...it's the fact that you'll be wasting your time there, even if I did tell you where it was...you see it was destroyed, my husband and his friends saw to it, whatever you find there is all gone if you plan to make something from what that whack job did" Bulma answered colly

"So it seems, yet why do I feel as though, you are hiding something else then the fact you know something about Dr. Gero's creations" said the General looked at Bulma deeply with the same penetrating eyes, cold and calculative as ever.

"What do you mean, everything was destroyed, and whatever you idiots are doing, you sure wasting a hell of a lot of time...in matter of fact you remind me a bit of the Red Ribbon Army" said Bulma. She fully well knows that the only surviving evidence of Dr. Gero was that both Androids 17 and 18 are still alive somewhere and the blue prints she asked Krillin and Trunks to fetch to build the deactivation switch is back in Capsule Corp.

"Mrs. Briefs, for your son's sake, you best tell everything and I mean everything, I wouldn't want the baby to feel a slow, painful death in my watch" the General threaten as he gave another signal, only this time directed toward the woman, who then held a knife in hand, which was placed on to Trunks' face.

"You see Yavaan, loves to peel off the faces first then down before anything else,now tell us"

* * *

It has been 3 days, and no answer or even a phone call from the Briefs, Yamcha, who became worried, much so he first thought it natural as Bulma now in a family with Vegeta, the man who had killed him during their first brief meeting, were out on a sort of escape, a holiday they would say, well most likely being born a princess and being the heiress to the world's most powerful company that has been a convenience to the world, you're bound to have some sort of freedom.

But they would know, Bulma would instantly told Yamcha, now that they were trusted friends, and the fact Yamcha lives somewhat near by in the city, that she wouldn't be at home.

It worried him, and so he would go to check if things were okay, he was hoping however Vegeta had nothing to do with this, after all the days spent fighting Cell, they should have already formed a sort of trust among themselves...no it could not be Vegeta, if it were him he would already blew up Bulma's house if he so did and he would have sensed it too.

As he reached Bulma's house, he pressed on to the door bell and found that no one was answering it. He even found the space ship to have also gone. Assuming Vegeta must have taken off to train somewhere in more dense gravity.

He rang the door bell again...no response.

"_This is weird, and I highly doubt Vegeta would take Bulma and her family with him to space, they wouldn't even last in the harsh training Vegeta does...maybe I should knock on the door" _he thought to himself, as he then approached to the door.

Knocking on the door, no response from it too, that was when he was beginning to worry a bit more, there should be employees there and several corporation guards there too, where are they? Is what he wants to know.

"Guess I have no choice, hope Bulma forgives me for this" said Yamcha as he punched a hole through the door, making an opening.

Unlocking the door open, he found to his horror a terrifying scene. Everyone was dead, throats slit, limbs torn, blood split everywhere, he began to storm in the building, looking through every room.

"_If they killed her and her family...Vegeta you fool, you should have been here to protect them, why did you leave...that block head why?" _he thought to himself, angrily and fear growing inside him, the fear that if he saw any of the Briefs dead on the floor, even of little baby Trunks, he swear he would do anything to kill Vegeta for abandoning his family even when something like this happen.

After looking in each room, there was no traces of Bulma or her family, he was a bit relief but still worried the fact what if this manic who did this dragged her and her family somewhere...a place so secluded that nobody could find them...what is worst, Yamcha was no Saiyan so his senses are not akin to track anyone far. Nor could he get a read on Bulma's Ki's signature, even Trunks was hard to read, as he was still a baby.

"This is bad, I've got to tell the others" he said to himself as he then flew up high in the sky, heading to the one place logically...Kame's House.

"_Where ever the hell you are Vegeta, you better come back"_

* * *

_As Yamcha takes to the skies heading over to Kame's house, Bulma is under the terrible grip of General Reeds and the deadly Assassin Hashi, with Trunks under General Yavaan's knife as they gather out from her information of Dr. Gero._

_Will she lay out the facts of Android 17 and 18 being the only surviving creations of the late former Red Ribbon scientist?_

_Find out on the next exciting Chapter of Dragon Ball Z Code Red_


End file.
